


Finally Here

by Geekygirl669



Series: Being with you, it's everything. [4]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birth, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Matt Casey, Please let me know if I need to add anymore tags, established relationship Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Casey and Severide's baby is finally ready to make its arrival.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Being with you, it's everything. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078991
Comments: 34
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be the last story in this series, but if anyone has anything else they would like to read in this story please let me know and I might be able to write it for the series.
> 
> at the moment I think this story will have five chapters but that could change as I continue writing it.

By the time Casey reached his due date it felt like he had been pregnant forever. And it was starting to become like hell, there was no other way he could think to describe the way he was feeling right now.

But then his due date came and went and Casey was left feeling even worse.

“How’s Matt?” Hermann asked as Severide walked into the firehouse, not actually there for work only there to pick up a few things from his locker.

“Miserable.” Severide admitted with a small wince. “The whole pregnancy thing has gotten really hard apparently and he just want’s if over and done with.”

“How long ago was his due date?” Hermann asked as Severide took a seat at the table, taking the chance to catch up with his team after just over two weeks off.

“Almost a week. The doctor wants to induce him if he doesn’t go into labour in the next few days. Apparently it’s rare for a male pregnancy not to go into labour early let alone be late.” Severide shock his head as he let his mind drift to Casey and what he had been like in the last few weeks. “He’s blaming me as I’ve never been early for anything in my life.”

“You haven’t.” Stella agreed with a small nod as she moved to sit down next to her best friend. “You think he will be up to any company. Sylvie wants to go round and see him?”

“Yeah. But tell her to be prepared for her to be a little grumpy. More than a little.” Severide told her wincing another time as he made a small displeased face. “I love him but he is starting to pull on my last nerve.”

“I know what you mean man. Cindy when she got to the end of her pregnancies. I thought she might murder someone, or might murder her.” Hermann agreed having had more than a little experience with a pregnant partner. “But it will be over in a few days and then you’ll have a baby.”

“Are you going to tell us the gender?” Stella asked having been really put off when the pair decided to keep the gender of their unborn baby a secret from anyone.

“The baby will be here in a week tops, you can find out then.” Severide shock his head with a small laughing, finding it hilarious that his friends had no patents at all. “I think Casey might actually kill me, instead of just thinking about it, if I told anyone. Especially with Sylvia in the room, every single person we know will know by the end of the day if she finds out.”

“I’m not that bad.” Sylvia said offended. “I kept the secret that Casey was pregnant for weeks.”

“You told Stella.”

**************************************************

Severide sighed as he walked into his apartment spotting his boyfriend seat on the sofa, a hand resting on the top of his stomach as he watched the TV, and his mind started to drift back to a couple of months ago.

**_“Hey baby.” Severide smiled as he walked into their apartment, tired from a long shift that had ended with a horrible call and the whole house having to work over time. “I thought you had work today?”_ **

**_“I did.” Casey confirmed with a small nod as he looked away from the TV. “Someone else in the office needed to change days, there taking my shift today and I’m taking there’s at the weekend.” Casey shrugged as he placed his hand on his stomach. “Come over here.”_ **

**_“Okay.” Severide nodded with a small smile as he walked over to sit down next to the other man._ **

**_“Give me your hand.” Casey said even as he grabbed the other man’s hand, placing it on top of his stomach._ **

**_“What are you doing?” Severide asked confused, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at his boyfriend._ **

**_“The baby’s kicking.” Casey told him, the baby having perfect timing and kicking her father’s hand as he said it._ **

**_“Oh my god.” Severide’s smile grew as the baby kicked his hand another time. “That’s our baby.”_ **

**_“That’s our baby.” Casey agreed with a small nod, moving to rest his own hand on top of Severide’s. “I was a little worried that you wouldn’t be able to feel that. They’ve been doing it for a couple weeks now.”_ **

**_Severide just shook his head, speechless before he leaned in to place a small kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “I love you.”_ **

**_“I love you too baby.” Casey’s smile turned into a small smirk as he placed one last kiss on the older man’s lips. “Now go shower, you fucking stink.”_ **

**_Severide laughed as he reluctantly moved away from the other man. “I will be back in fifteen minutes.”_ **

**_Casey nodded with a small laugh as he watched the other man walked off before he looked back at the TV, leaving his hand resting on his stomach as the baby continued to kick._ **

“Hey.” Severide smiled as he placed his bag on the floor, walking over to his boyfriend.

“Hey.” Casey smiled as he looked away from the TV and over at the other man. “You’re back earlier than I thought you would be.”

“Didn’t have as much to do as I thought I did.” Severide shrugged as he took a seat on the edge of the sofa. “You okay?”

“I am perfect. I’ve had to pee a hundred times since you left but I am good.” Casey confirmed with a small nod as he paused the TV. “The doctor called, they booked me in for a C-section in two days.”

“That’s good, right?”

“That is fucking amazing.” Casey confirmed with a small nod. “I can’t wait to be over and done with the pregnancy part of this, finally actually have our baby at home with us.”

“I can’t wait to have our baby girl at home.” Severide agreed with a small nod. “Kidd if still upset that we haven’t told her the gender.”

“She can wait two more days.” Casey told him. “We were going to wait to find out. If you hadn’t looked at the doctors file we would have waited.”

“Yeah I know. And I told her to just wait.” Severide assured her with a small smile. “And don’t act like you’re not happy that we know.”

Casey just rolled his eyes deciding not to reply to the other man. “Can you please get me a glass of water, it takes me about ten minutes to stand up.”

“Of course.” Severide agreed with a small nod as he pushed himself away from the sofa. “Want anything else?”

“No I’m good.” Casey watched the other man walk away with a small smile, so glad that he and Severide had been able to get their heads out of their asses and reveal their feelings to each other almost two years ago.

**********************************************************************************

**_“Matt.” Severide said softly as he walked into the nursery, his boyfriend sitting on the floor over by the window. “Baby, you okay?”_ **

**_“Yeah.” Casey nodded as he turned around to look at the other man. “I could use some help getting up though.”_ **

**_“Of course.” Severide agreed with a small laugh as he walked over to help the younger man get up. “What are you doing sitting here in the middle of the night?”_ **

**_“Couldn’t sleep.” Casey shrugged as he leaned against the wall. “Thought I would come in here and see what else needs to be done.”_ **

**_“Everything is done in here.” Severide pointed out with a small smile. “We checked about ten times when we were doing it.”_ **

**_“I know, it’s just the baby’s going to be here soon. Everything needs to be done soon.” Casey pointed out as he pushed himself away from the wall and started to walk down the hall back to their bedroom. “Come on let’s go back to bed. Your last shift tomorrow.”_ **

**_“You sure you’re okay?” Severide asked a little worriedly._ **

**_“Sev, I’m fine. It’s supposed to be totally normal for people this far through their pregnancy to do stuff like this. They call it nesting remember?” Casey reminded the other man as he slowly sank down onto their bed. “Go to sleep baby, I am perfectly fine.”_ **

**_“Okay.” Severide agreed with a small nod._ **

Severide was woken from his memory by Casey shaking him, his name being called by the younger man.

“What?” Severide asked still half asleep.

“My water broke.” Casey told him his voice sounded panicked as Severide pushed himself up into a sitting position.

“You sure?”

“I am sure. We need to get to the hospital.”

****


	2. Chapter 2

“Severide calm the hell down.” Casey snapped as is boyfriend almost dropped his car keys for the tenth time. “I am really not in the position to drive right now and I don’t need you crashing the car.”

“Okay.” Severide agreed with a small nod, taking a few deep breaths as he finally got the key into the ignition. “Okay. You okay?”

“I am but I would be a lot better if you got me to the hospital sometime soon.” Casey didn’t mean to snap at the older man but he was worried and the only person he could possibly take it out on was his amazing boyfriend.

“Okay, I’m driving.” Severide nodded as he started the car. “Stop panicking, I’m going to get us to the hospital with plenty of time to spare.”

**_“You’re late?” Casey pointed out as Severide took a seat in the chair next to him._ **

**_“Not too late right?” Severide asked a little worried that he had missed this appointment._ **

**_“No, the doctors running late.” Casey shock his head turning around to look at the other man. “Your fine.”_ **

**_“Good.” Severide couldn’t help but sigh a little in relief. “I’m really sorry I’m late.”_ **

**_“It’s okay Sev.” Casey sighed trying to give the other man a reassuring look, because while he was a little upset that Severide had arrived late he was just relived that he made it there on time. “You haven’t missed anything. “Just don’t be late next time.”_ **

**_“I won’t be.” Severide promised with a small nod, not wanting to miss any of this as much if not more than Casey didn’t want him to miss it. “I’m not going to miss any of this Matt, I promise.”_ **

**_“Sorry, I’m just a little worried.” Casey admitted as Severide reached over to place a hand on his thigh. “This is the first time we get to see the baby.”_ **

**_“We get to see our baby.” Severide repeated trying to say it in a more upbeat way then his boyfriend did. “That’s a good thing babe.”_ **

**_“I know it is. But something could be wrong. What is something is wrong?” Casey asked him looking down at his hands._ **

**_“Matt, nothing is going to be wrong.” Severide understood the other man’s worry, with everything that happened with Dawson, he had been through a lot that would make him worry about their baby but it was Severide’s job to help calm his nervous and he was going to try his hardest. “Okay, nothing is going to be wrong.”_ **

**_“You don’t know that.” Casey argued._ **

**_“I don’t know a hundred percent but I’m pretty sure everything is perfectly fine. Okay stop worrying, the doctor will be out in a few minutes and you’ll see that everything is just fine.” Severide had never been very good at comforting people, anything that really involved feelings, but he hoped that he was doing a good job of it this time._ **

**_Severide was right and only a few minutes later a nurse was coming out calling Casey name and taking him back to perform a few standard test, leading both men to a small room and telling them to sit and wait, the doctor would be in to see them soon._ **

**_“How long had it been?” Casey asked nervously only a couple of minutes later, seat down on the exam bed letting his feet hang over the edge as he fidgeted with his hands._ **

**_“Only a couple of minutes, I am sure the doctor will be in any second from now.” Severide assured him as he reached his hand out to grab the other man’s._ **

**_And again Severide was right because only a few seconds later the doctor walked in and got to quick work with the exam and before either men knew it Casey was laying down on the sofa his top pulled up and the doctor moving the sonogram wand around on his stomach._ **

**_“Wow.” Casey couldn’t help but mutter under his breath as they started at the machine and the blurry black and while picture of their baby._ **

**_“Yeah wow.” Severide agreed unable to bring his eyes away from the sonogram._ **

“You wait here.” Severide said as he pulled the car up outside the hospital. “I will go and get a wheelchair and be back in a minute.”

“I can walk in on my own.” Casey argued as he went to open the door to the car, a contraction stopping him before he got the chance.

“I will go and get you a wheelchair.” Severide repeated and this time Casey decided to listen to him and he seat back on his seat letting out a long breath. “I will be back in a minute babe.”

Casey watched Severide get out of the car and walk towards the hospital as he took deep breaths and brought a hand up to rest on his stomach rubbing it up and down as his mind started to wonder to what life could be like for them really soon.

**********************************************************************************

“You okay?” Severide asked as he helped Casey get comfortable in the hospital bed.

“Yeah I’m okay. As okay as I can be anyway.” Casey promised him a small smile on his face as he looked up at the older man. “Defiantly good with the knowledge that this should be over soon.”

“Good.” Severide nodded hating all of this. He hated seeing Casey in pain, even if it meant the arrival of their baby girl he didn’t care, he just hated seeing the other man in pain and he knew this was going to be a long few hours, or more, for both of them. “Tell me if you need anything, got it.”

“Got it.” Casey confirmed with another small nod placing his hand to rest on his stomach. “Were going to have a baby soon Kelly. An actual baby.”

“We are.” Severide agreed a small smile pulling on the corner of his lips. “Very soon. You sure you’re okay with the name. I know you wanted a different name.”

“I love the name we picked.” Casey assured him reaching out to take Severide’s hand. “This isn’t the only baby were going to have, at least I hope it’s not. And I like the name a lot. It may not have been my first choice but I still love it.”

“Okay.” Severide agreed with a small nod, that was all he needed to know they had made the right decision. “And yeah, I hope this won’t be our only baby either.”

“Not any time soon. I want at least a year back at work before I have to take more time off.” Casey warned the older man giving a look that Severide knew meant there was no point in arguing with him, not that he was going to in the first place.

Severide agreed with a small nod as he took a seat in the chair next to the bed. “I should probably call and let everyone know were here.”

“Yeah you should.” Casey agreed with a small nod. “And while you’re doing that can you get me a cup of ice chips.”

“Of course.”

**_“Casey.” Stella smiled as she watched the truck captain walk into the common room. “How did the appointment go?”_ **

**_“It went well. Everything’s good with the baby.” Casey told them all with a small smile on his face as he walked over to take his usual seat at the table._ **

**_“Didn’t think you would be coming round today?” Sylvie said from where she was seat down next to her friend._ **

**_“Have the afternoon off, thought I would come back with Kelly.” Casey shrugged his shoulders not seeing the big deal about this._ **

**_“Did you find out the gender?” Stella asked, having asked them every time they went for an appointment._ **

**_“No we did not.” Casey shock his head letting a hand rest on his small baby bump. “We decided we wanted to wait.”_ **

**_“I still think that’s the wrong decision.” Stella told him having made her opinion on this very clear in the last couple of months. “If I have a kid there is no way I’m not finding out the gender.”_ **

**_“Well that’s you. I want to wait.” Casey shot back as Severide walked into the room._ **

**_“Still going on about the gender?” Severide asked his best friend with a small laugh. “I tried to convince him to find out but he just won’t listen.”_ **

**_“See Severide agrees with me.”_ **

**_“And I’m the one carrying this baby, so.” Casey shrugged a small smirk forming on his face as the older fire-fighter rested a hand on his shoulder. “I still think we should wait and were waiting.”_ **

**_“Were waiting.” Severide agreed with a small nod leaning down to place a small kiss on the younger man’s head. “Only a couple months then the baby’s here and everyone will know.”_ **

****

**_“Thank you for not telling them that we did find out.” Casey said later that night as the two fire-fighters stood in Severide’s office._ **

**_“Of course. We found out by accident anyway.”_ **

**_“I found out by accident you looked.” Casey shot back with a small laugh._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Casey let out between grasps as his last contraction ended. “I think I’ve changed my mind.” He admitted when he finally got his breath back.

“About what?” Severide asked raising an eye brow at the younger man.

“Us having another kid. I never want to do this again.” Casey told him letting his head fall back against the bed. “Never going through this again.”

“Okay babe.” Severide agreed with a small nod, almost certain that his boyfriend was only joking with him. “If that’s what you want.”

“I don’t ever want to go through us again.” Casey agreed with a small nod right before the door opened and Stella pocked her head around.

“Am I allowed in?” She asked looking between the two men.

“Of course.” Casey nodded, now that the contraction was over he actually felt like seeing people, if only for the time between this one and the next one.

Stella nodded as he walked into the house, Sylvie following behind her. “How you doing?”

“Perfectly fine.” Casey said sarcastically. “You know I just have to deal with searing pain every five or so minutes, but I’m okay.”

“Good.” Stella nodded deciding to ignore her friend’s sarcasm. “How long you been in labour?”

“About eleven hours, probably longer I’m not too sure right now.” Casey told her with a small tired smile. “But only got here a couple hours ago. We’ve got hours to go anyway, so it doesn’t really matter.”

“Yeah but in the end you have a baby.” Sylvie pointed out with a small kind smile, always the person who could see the best in everything. “Got to be worth it? Right?”

“Ask me that again when the baby’s here and I might just say yes.” Casey told her as he reached over to grab his glass of water, taking a long sip out of it. “I heard Cruz got back from his honeymoon last week. Did he say how it was?”

“He said he really enjoyed it.” Stella nodded as she took a seat in the spare uncomfortable hospital chair. “Sounds like they had a good time from what he told us. I’m sure he’ll be here with everyone else to visit the baby when he’s born.” Severide shock his head at his friend not all that shocked that she had added the ‘He’ as she tried to see a reaction from the two men.

“The baby will be here in a few hours and you’re still trying to get their gender out of us.” Severide shock his head with a small laugh. “You seriously want to know that badly.”

“Yes I want to know that badly.” Stella confirmed. “You two found out months ago and haven’t told anyone.”

“First it’s out baby so, secondly we only found out because Severide decided to look down at the folder and accidently let it slip when we were talking a couple days later.” Casey said even though all four people in the room already knew this. “If it was my choice we wouldn’t have found out until today.”

“How did you not let it slip when we were helping you set up the nursery?”

**_“Thank you so much the help.” Casey smiled at the rest of their team, so thankful for everything their little found family had helped them with. “We really needed it.”_ **

**_“Of course.” Hermann nodded as he placed the last book onto the self. “We couldn’t let this room not be finished before the baby comes.”_ **

**_“We would have finished it on her our own before the baby comes.” Severide argued even though he knows at the rate he and Casey were going with the room they might not have. “But thanks’ anyway.”_ **

**_“Anytime.” Stella nodded as she walked over to Severide a beer in hand. “Now as we did help I think you should tell us the gender.”_ **

**_“I think you should drop it.” Severide shot back with a small smirk as he took a drink from his can of soda. “I appreciate you helping but not that much.”_ **

****

**********************************************************************************

“Everyone else from the house is here.” Severide told Casey about two hours later as he sat beside his boyfriend, holding the other man’s hand as Casey laid there with his head resting back on his cushion and his eyes closed.

“You could probably tell them that it will be awhile and that they can go home if they want to.” Casey told him keeping his eyes closed.

“I did mention that but they are more than happy to wait. Until any of them have to go to work or anything.” Severide assured him, having known when everyone showed up that Casey would probably insist that no one actually needed to stay, they could just come when the baby was actually born.

“Next time you go out there, thank them for me.” Casey told him finally opening his eyes and looking over at the other man. “Stella offered to go back to the loft and make sure that everything is ready.” earlier that day when Sylvia and Stella had been there he had started panicking that they had missed something and when they finally brought their baby home they wouldn’t have everything they needed.

“She never did give her key back.” Severide pointed out with a small laugh.

**_“You can drink.” Casey said with a small laugh as he and Severide seat at a table in the corner of the bar. “I don’t care.”_ **

**_“I know. But I am happy not drinking with you.” Severide assured him with a small reassuring smile on his face. “At least when were together.”_ **

**_Casey couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head at that, he loved Severide for even thinking about doing this for him, but he knew the other man almost better then he know himself. “Good, I don’t want you to do this just for me.”_ **

**_“Matt. You’ve had weeks of morning sickness, and you’re going to have to deal with a lot more. The least I can do is not drink around you for nine months.” Severide pointed out as Stella walked back towards their table, drinks in hand._ **

**_“So I’ve been thinking.” Stella started as she took her seat, handing Casey his glass of water. “That I’m going to move out.”_ **

**_“You don’t have to do that.” Casey was quick to assure her, when he first moved into the loft with them he had tried to make sure that Stella didn’t ever fell like she needed to leave, tried to make sure that she knew it was still her loft as well, and he had tried even harder to make sure of that since he and Severide got together._ **

**_“I know I don’t.” Stella agreed with a small nod. “But you two are having a baby, you’re starting a family and you don’t need me there getting in the way of things.”_ **

**_“You wouldn’t be getting in the way of things.”_ **

**_“I would be though.” Stella argued. “That is a two bedroom loft, the baby is going to need its own room sooner rather than later. I’m not going to be the one taking it from them. So I will start looking for a new place and I will be moved out before you have to start the nursery.”_ **

**_“If that’s what you want Stella, okay.” Severide agreed with a small nod, a little sad to see his best friend move out but if that’s what she wanted he was happy for her._ **

**_“And no offence because I’m sure your baby is going to amazing but I would rather not be kept awake at all hours of the night by it.” Stella couldn’t help the small smirk that pulled on the corner of her lips. “I won’t actually be moving out for a month or two.”_ **

**_“Take your time.” Severide assured her. “There’s no rush.”_ **

**********************************************************************************

“Fuck.” Casey muttered as he took a deep breath. “How long has it been now?”

“About ten hours.” Severide told him with a small sigh, wishing that he could do literally anything to help the other man through this.

“Fuck.” Casey throw his head back onto his pillow. “How much fucking longer.”

“I don’t know babe.” Severide admitted with a small sigh. “Hopefully not that much longer.”

“Yeah.” Casey agreed with a small nod as he let his eyes fall shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Casey couldn’t help but look down at the stick in shock, he couldn’t believe this was happening. And as his mind tried to process the little plus mark on the test he couldn’t help the small smile that started to pull on the corner of his lips._ **

**_Because while this was a surprise Casey couldn’t help but be happy about it. He had wanted a kid for as long as he could remember and while this wasn’t how he had originally planned for it to happen he was still happy about it. And from the way Severide acted all those years ago when he thought Rene was having his baby he was pretty sure his boyfriend would feel the same way._ **

**_“Matt.” Severide shouted from where he was in the kitchen, having already finished cooking dinner and as Casey looked down at his watch he realised just how long he had been in the bathroom. “You okay in there?”_ **

**_“Yeah.” Casey shouted back as he pushed himself away from the bath tub and made his way out to the kitchen, the pregnancy test in clear view where he was holding it out in front of him. “Um. Kelly.”_ **

**_“Yeah.” Severide nodded as he turned round to look at his boyfriend. “What’s up?”_ **

**_Casey shock his head a little, not all that surprised that Severide hadn’t spotted what he was holding. He held up the test before finally saying. “I’m pregnant.”_ **

**_“You are?” Severide asked as he rounded the corner to stand in front of the other man._ **

**_“Yeah.” Casey confirmed with a small nod before he was pulled into a tight loving hug by the other man._ **

**_“You’re pregnant.” Severide said as he pulled away to look the other man in the eyes._ **

**_“I am.” Casey felt his smile grow even bigger as Severide lent forward to kiss him._ **

Luckily for Casey it was only an hour and a half before the doctors came in and told him that it was time.

“Fuck.” Casey cursed as he leaned back onto Severide’s arms. “Fuck.”

“Almost over baby.” Severide tried to assure him even though he knew his words weren’t doing much to sooth his boyfriend. “You’re doing really well.”

Casey didn’t reply he just let out a few long breaths as he tried to get ready to push again.

“Almost over.” Severide said again rubbing his hand up down the other man’s back. “Our baby girl’s almost here.”

“Yeah.” Casey was able to get out between greeted teeth as another contraction hit him and he got ready to push again.

For Casey the next half an hour felt like a hell of a lot longer and a hell of a lot shorter before it was finally over and his daughter was placed into his arms.

“Oh my god.” Casey sighed as he looked down at the baby girl in her arms. “We have a daughter Kelly.”

“We do.” Severide agreed with a small nod looking over his boyfriend’s shoulder as he reached down to softly place his hand half on Casey’s arm and half on their daughters. “Little Shay Allison Casey-Severide.”

Casey just nodded unable to take his eyes off of the little girl, happiness filling him the whole time.

**********************************************************************************

Casey and Severide spent about an hour alone with their daughter both of them just sitting there and staring down at the little baby girl, both in awe of this little being they had brought into the world.

“You ready for everyone else to come in here and meet her?” Severide asked a little while later, able to see that Casey was struggling to stay awake and he thought that it was better for them to get this out of the way now so that Casey could get some sleep sooner.

“Yeah.” Casey agreed with a small nod looking away from his daughter and up to his boyfriend. “Go and get them.”

Severide nodded before leaning down to place a small kiss on his boyfriend’s head. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Casey nodded as he watched the older man walk out of the hospital room before he turned his attention back to the baby girl in his arms.

It was only a couple of minutes before Severide walked back into the room, the whole of 51 walking in behind him.

“Hey.” Casey smiled up at everyone else, his happiness somehow growing even bigger as he thought about all the people his daughter would have around her growing up. “We would like you to meet Shay Allison Casey-Severide.”

“It’s a girl?” Stella asked happily as she walked over to the bed, Severide reaching down to take his daughter from Casey’s arms and handing her over to his best friend.

“It’s a girl.” Severide confirmed with a small nod as he let himself sit down on the edge of Casey’s bed, taking Casey’s hand in his as he did so, both men keeping their eyes on their daughter.

“She’s beautiful Kelly.” Stella told him before she handed the baby off to Sylvie. “How are you feeling Casey?”

“Really tired.” Casey told them with a small sigh. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this tired before.”

“You’re going to be feeling like that all the time now.” Hermann pointed out as the baby was handed over to him. “Better get used to it.”

“Yeah.” Casey agreed with a small nod. “But I do have the fact that I won’t also be incredibly sore to look forward to. Just tired. I will also have Kelly up with me the whole time.”

“Was I not awake the whole day with you?” Severide asked looking down at the younger man with a small smile.

“Did you not sleep for an hour?”

“I thought you were asleep?” Severide shot back with a small laugh.

“I tried couldn’t.” Casey shrugged his eyes still focused on his daughter as she was handed over to Foster. “Thank you all for staying here. You really didn’t have to.”

“We wanted to be here to meet this one. Was more than happy to stay.” Stella assured him from where she was sitting in the chair that Severide had been sitting in earlier. “I know where you got Shay from but what about Allison?”

“It was my first choice name for a girl.” Casey explained as he pushed himself up a little in his seat, trying not wince when it caused a little bit of discomfort. “And I have just always liked the name.”

“It’s really nice.” Stella told them. “I do still wish you had told me the gender before she was born. I would have gotten something different had I known the gender.”

“We liked your present Stella.” Casey assured him as baby Shay was now handed over to Mouch. “I don’t think we would have liked a gender specific one anymore then we liked the one we got.”

“You know the gender now so why don’t you leave it?” Severide asked her giving the younger women a fake bad look. “And Matt’s right, we liked the present you gave us.”

The team spent the next half an hour taking terms in holding the baby and walking to amongst themselves before Severide started to notice how his boyfriend looked like he was about to pass out and after sharing a look with Hermann the older man said. “Why don’t we all go home and leave these three on their own for a little while.”

Everyone else on the team where quick to agree before saying goodbye to the new family of three and walking out of the hospital room.

“Go to sleep baby.” Severide said from where he was now sitting in the chair beside the bed his daughter in his arms. “We’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“Yeah.” Casey agreed with a small nod taking one last look at his family before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more story planned for this series after this one, and I'm hoping to get it posted next Wednesday or the Wednesday after that.  
> I hope everyone likes the final chapter.
> 
> I want to apologize if I get anything medically wrong at all or anything about Maternity and Paternity leaves, I do not live in the US and while I have done a small amount of research on it I'm not a hundred percent sure if I got it correct or not.

Taking Shay home was one of the most nerve racking moments of Casey’s life. At the hospital they had doctors all around them and if anything went wrong there was someone there. But now at him, it was just the three of them and Casey was terrified that something would go wrong.

Luckily for the fire-fighter his boyfriend was a lot calmer about it all.

Severide was dealing with bringing their daughter home a whole lot better than Casey was and the younger man was very thankful for that. He didn’t know what he would have done if Severide wasn’t there to help him.

“I’ll get her babe.” Severide said still half asleep as their daughter’s cries woke them up for the fourth time that night. “Stay asleep.”

“Okay.” Casey agreed with a small nod from where he was still lying down on his side of the bed.

Severide couldn’t help the small smirk that pulled on the corners of his lips as he walked over to his daughters bassinet and reached down the slowly and carefully pick her up. Every time he looked down at his little girl Severide couldn’t believe just how lucky he had gotten. He had an amazing boyfriend, and while neither of them were quite ready to take the next step yet he knew one day the man would be his husband, and he had the most amazing beautiful daughter, named after one of the most amazing people he had ever had the luck of knowing.

Severide’s life had somehow ended up being exactly what he wanted in life, and he was so incredibly happy about it.

And as he walked over to the small changing table he and Casey has set up in their room, catching sight of his husband in the mirror, he somehow fell even more in love with the two most important people in his life.

**********************************************************************************

“Fuck.” Severide muttered under his breath, as he got ready to leave for work.

“You okay babe?” Casey asked from where he was sitting on the edge of their bed, Shay in his arms. 

“Yeah, just didn’t think it would be this hard to go back to work.” Severide admitted with a small sigh as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

“You’ve been at home with the two of us for four weeks Sev, of course it’s going to be hard.” Casey couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at the older man. “I’m actually dreading going back to work.”

“You still have a good few weeks left till you have to go back.” Severide pointed out as he moved to sit down next to the two most important people in his life. “I have to go for a 24 hour shift today.”

“We’ll try and stop by okay.” Casey assured his boyfriend as he handed the one month old over to her father. Casey couldn’t imagine spending a while 24 hours’ without his little girl and if he could do something to make sure that Severide didn’t have to he was going to damn well try. “Everyone else will be more than happy to see her so I’m sure we’ll be able to stick around for a couple hours.”

“Thanks.” Severide leaned down and lightly kissed his daughter on her forehead for look over at Casey. “Take her before I change my mind and don’t go back to work.”

Casey laughed as he reached over to take Shay out of her father’s arms. “Go to work, we can’t have you being late on your first day back.”

“I’m going.” Severide assured him as he pushed himself of off the bed. “I love both you, so much.”

“We love you to babe.” Casey replied as he watched Severide walk out of the room with one last look at them before he turned his attention back down to his daughter.

Casey couldn’t help but be almost as nervous as the other man was. He had been alone with his daughter many times since her birth just over a month ago but it had never been just the two of them for this before and he was terrified that something was going to happen while Severide was away.

Casey didn’t really do anything that morning other than spend some time with his little, clean up around the loft and watch TV. Something he had found himself doing more often during the day in the last few months.

And when lunch time rolled around and he packed up everything he would need for Shay, Casey was a little relived to be getting out of the house, even if it was just to go down to the firehouse and see his boyfriend.

“Hey Casey.” Hermann shouted happily as the younger fire-fighter walked through the doors of the firehouse, push chair in front of him which held a now sleeping Shay inside.

“Hey.” Casey smiled back, happier the he would ever admit to be around people that weren’t his daughter or his boyfriend.

“Oh my god.” Brett’s voice was heard as she walked down the hallway and up to Casey. “Can I?” She asked pointing down at the push chair.

“Of course.” Casey nodded letting go of the push chair and letting Brett take it from there.

“Severide’s out on a call.” Stella informed him as he walked over to sit down at the table.

“I thought he would be.” Casey told her having known it would be his luck to show up when his boyfriend was out of the hall. “But staying in that house with nothing other than a one month old for company was starting to drive me crazy.”

“I think Severide is feeling the same about being stuck here.” Stella told the older fire-fighter, having spotted Severide looking down at Casey’s contact number at least five times since he got to shift that morning. “I’m surprised you haven’t had a hundred calls from him already.”

“I had two.” Casey couldn’t help but laugh at that, before Shay was born he hadn’t thought it was possible to loved Severide anymore then he already did but his boyfriend had proved him wrong in the last month as just listening to the older man talk about their daughter made him fall in love with him even more. “And I suspect I will get a few more.”

“When are you planning on coming back Captain?” Hermann asked from where he was sat at the end of the table.

“I still have about two and a half, maybe three, I’m not too sure, left of my leave.” Casey shrugged having been trying not to think too much about when he would have to go back to work. “I don’t really know right now.”

“Take as much time home with her as you can.” Hermann told the younger man. “I wish I could have taken more time off with all of my kids.”

“Yeah. I want to take as much time off as I can but I think I might start to go a little crazy at home with just a baby for a few more months.” Casey admitted with a small laugh. “Thinking of getting back into construction before I came back here.”

“Hey.” Severide smiled as he walked through the door spotting his boyfriend sitting at the table.

“Hey.” Casey turned around in his chair too look at the older man. “Nice call?” He asked looking over at what looked like puke on the other man’s t-shirt.

“Yeah.” Severide confirmed with a small nod. “Let me get cleaned up, I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.”

Casey couldn’t help but smile as he watched the older man walk back off towards the locker room, knowing that his boyfriend would probably rush getting cleaned up so that he could see Shay for as long as possible.

Casey turned back round to his friends, watching as Sylvie picked a now awake Shay up from her push chair.

“Kelly will probably take her as soon as he comes back.” He pointed out not wanting the younger women to be shocked or upset when he did that.

“I know, but I’m going to take all the cuddle time I can get.” Sylvie told him having taken pretty much any chance she had so far to hold the baby. 

Casey just shook his head before going back to his conversation with Hermann and Stella listening out for Severide, smiling when his boyfriend came back and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I see Sylvie has stolen Shay again.” Severide joked looking over at where his daughter was being lovingly held by the paramedic.

“She has.” Sylvie nodded as she walked over to the two parents. “But I am more than happy to give her back.”

“Thank you.” Severide nodded as he took his daughter from the younger women.

Casey watched over his shoulder as Severide seat down next to him their daughter in his arms. “You defiantly need to keep coming round.”

“You have been back for one shift.” Casey pointed out with a small laugh before he added. “I will see how it goes.”

**********************************************************************************

“Come back to bed.” Casey muttered from his place in the doorway of Shay’s room. “She’s asleep babe, come back to bed.”

“I will.” Severide agreed with a small nod his eyes still focused on the baby in his arms and only the baby in his arms. “Give me a minute.”

“You do know I am the one going back to work tomorrow.” Casey pointed out quietly moving into the room, kneeing down in front of his small family.

“I know.” Severide nodded softly finally taking his eyes off of his daughter and up to meet his boyfriends. “But it will be the first time she’s with someone else for a whole day.”

“I know. I’m dreading it as much as you are.” Casey assured him softly reaching a hand out to rest it on both Shay and Severide. “But you know it’s probably not a good idea for you to sit up all night before a 24 hour shift.”

“I know, just don’t want to leave her with someone else.” Severide shrugged the best he could with a baby in his arms.

“Cindy has been kind enough to look after her tomorrow during the day and we have met her babysitter enough times the last few weeks so we know she will be perfectly safe with her.” Casey assured him having let these words run over and over in his head the last few days as he prepared himself for going back to work. “So stop worrying, let out daughter sleep and come to bed.”

Severide nodded softly before he pushed himself up from the chair making sure to keep a tight hold of Shay as he walked her over to her crib.

Casey smiled softly as he pushed the older man out of the room and down the hall to their room. “Just so you know, I am just as worried about tomorrow as you are. But I know she is going to be okay.”

“Yeah.” Severide agreed with a small nod pulling Casey against his side. “You still want to do this again, have another kid?”

“Yeah.” Casey confirmed with a small nod taking all the comfort he could as Severide started to rub his hand up and down his back. “Not right now but maybe in a year we can try for another.”

“Yeah, I do love the trying part.” Severide agreed with a small nod. “Shay may have been the biggest shock of my life but she’s a pretty good one.”

“The best.” Casey agreed letting his eyes fall closed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could fine but if I missed any that you noticed while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.


End file.
